Disposal of refuse and waste material is a major environmental concern in the industrial world. Handling and disposal of such material in commercial operations, such as hotels, restaurants, fast-food industries, cafeterias, shops and other establishments requires packaging. It is usually collected for disposal in light-gauge plastic bags, which are called in this application as "primary bag" and the loaded bags are inserted into more durable heavier gauge plastic bags, which are called "secondary bag", for handling. The primary and secondary bags, together with the waste material are disposed of at the disposal site. To reduce the volume of the disposed refuse, or waste material, in some operations compacting is applied.